


Better than Cabbage

by LaurielAnarwen



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Coffee, Duncle, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Espresso Depresso, Gavin Reed swears a lot, Gen, M/M, Memes, One Shot, Regretti Spaghetti, Sassy Nines, Tina is Memeing, Title Unrelated, attempted humor, dumb jokes, no beta we die like men, shitposting
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 19:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18146564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurielAnarwen/pseuds/LaurielAnarwen
Summary: Что ж, однажды я придумала плохую шутку, а потом мы превратили её в фик. Не за что.





	Better than Cabbage

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Better than Cabbage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16888287) by [AthenaPallas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaPallas/pseuds/AthenaPallas), [Spartaness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spartaness/pseuds/Spartaness). 



> От автора:   
> Название не имеет никакого отношения к содержанию. Кто-то его предложил, и это прозвучало забавно, так что вот.
> 
> От переводчика:   
> Переведено на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву 2019 для команды Drink and Bite.  
> Спасибо [Мусику](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik) за бетинг.

Едва добравшись до участка, Гэвин побрёл к кофемашине. У него была тяжёлая ночка: пришлось готовить отчёт по последнему делу о поимке подсевшего на “красный лёд” нарика, который переквалифицировался в серийного убийцу. Три андроида, два человека. Ещё год назад в это же время такое преступление даже не посчитали бы серийным. Прежний Гэвин бы лишь презрительно усмехнулся. Приравнять андроидов к людям? Держи, блядь, карман шире. Но после событий прошлого ноября и после того как RK900 стал его напарником и партнёром, он поменял мнение.  
  
Гэвин слышал хихиканье Тины на заднем плане, и это был плохой знак, но сейчас ему было плевать. Гэвину отчаянно нужен был кофе. Как ни странно, кофе уже ждал на столе. С его именем, написанным шрифтом Киберлайф Санс. Спиной Гэвин ощутил чьё-то присутствие. Большинству людей от этого стало бы неуютно, но его это наоборот успокоило.  
  
— Я подумал, что всем будет лучше, если вы как можно быстрее получите свою дозу кофеина, — заявил Девятка.  
  
Гэвин буквально слышал в его голосе самодовольную усмешку.  
  
Он повернулся, принимая вызов.  
  
— Ты на что, блядь, намекаешь? — прозвучало не так убедительно, как хотелось бы.  
  
— Я ни на что не намекаю, детектив, — ответил Девятка, направившись к своей стороне стола. Когда он сел, от него буквально разлились волны самодовольства. Гэвин всё же взял кофе и тоже занял своё место, принявшись за оставшиеся горы блядских отчётов. Он терпеть не мог оставлять последнее слово за другими, но сейчас слишком устал для всего этого дерьма. Да и проиграл ли он, если подумать? В конце концов, ему перепал халявный кофе. Это определённо можно считать победой.  
  
Он сделал глоток, глядя на плавающие перед глазами предложения и обвинительно мигающий курсор. Вздохнул и откинулся назад на стуле, вытянув под столом ноги. В новостях всюду мелькала елейная рожа его сводного брата, тот хитро улыбался, положив руку на плечо лидеру андроидов, будто они были лучшими друзьями. После революции Элайджа снова занял пост генерального директора “Киберлайф”, чтобы в будущем передать дела Иерихону. Недавно они договорились о возобновлении производства биокомпонентов и анонсировали новые разработки.  
  
— Камски теперь дружит с Иерихоном? Пиздец как подозрительно, — скривился Гэвин. Если это был всё тот же ботан, которого он знал, то у каждого его поступка обязательно были скрытые мотивы.  
  
— Хорошие отношения мистера Камски с руководством Иерихона всё ещё могут считаться достижением, — сказал Девятка, непрерывно набирая на экране новые строки. — Учитывая производство спецификаций для существующих девиантов, можно сделать вывод о его заинтересованности в работе с Иерихоном и в дальнейшей индивидуализации андроидов.  
  
Гэвин хмыкнул, отхлебнув ещё кофе. Было бы, наверное, странно увидеть, как по улице идёт кто-то с твоим лицом. Он всё ещё слышал тихое хихиканье Тины через несколько столов и посмотрел на неё, вопросительно приподняв бровь. Тина усмехнулась в ответ и отвела взгляд. Гэвин нахмурился и снова уставился в телефон, терзаемый подозрениями.  
  
— Всё ещё не понимаю, нафига он выполз из своего логова и влез в политику.  
  
— Для отношений людей и андроидов будет полезно, если создатель возьмёт на себя роль лидера. Люди будут больше ему доверять, если он станет, скажем так, отцовской фигурой для всех андроидов, — ответил Девятка, оторвавшись наконец от отчётов и взглянув на Гэвина, его пальцы замерли неподвижно. Взгляд Гэвина остановился на руках андроида, когда с его пальцев сполз скин, обнажая белые суставы.  
  
— Отцовской фигурой?  
  
— Он создал андроидов. Как правило, если мужчина принимает участие в создании чего-то живого, он считается “отцом”, — ровно ответил Девятка. Его лицо оставалось нарочито спокойным, но в голосе звучала насмешка.  
  
— Я, блядь, в курсе, жестянка, — ответил Гэвин, но без запала. Слишком устал для всей этой херни. Он присмотрелся внимательнее, уверенный, что Девятка что-то задумал.  
  
— А это делает тебя нашим дядей, — ответил тот, будто говорить такую хуйню своему бойфренду было в порядке вещей.  
  
— Что, блядь?  
  
Он много чего ожидал услышать, но уж точно не что-то типа этого.  
  
На заднем плане Тина давилась смехом. Гэвин был слишком ошеломлён словами Девятки, чтобы поинтересоваться у неё, что в этом, блядь, смешного.  
  
— Ты охуел в край? — прошипел он. Может, Девятка ему наркоты в кофе подсыпал?  
  
— Вовсе нет, дядюшка Рид. — Девятка усмехнулся, показав идеальные зубы.  
  
Тина позади них зашлась хохотом. Гэвин повернулся, свирепо глядя на неё, но она только сильнее рассмеялась. Зато навернулась со сраного стула. Вокруг все начали оглядываться, пытаясь понять, что её так рассмешило. Гэвин вскочил из-за стола, со злостью оттолкнув стул. Его взгляд лишь заставил Девятку шире ухмыльнуться. Тина что-то прохрипела из-под стола. Ему нужен был перерыв, чёрт возьми.  
  
— И почему я с этими ушлёпками вообще общаюсь? — язвительно пробормотал он себе под нос, выбегая из участка. Срочно нужно было покурить.

**Author's Note:**

> Тина: *хихикает*  
> Девятка: Дядюшка  
> Гэвин: Что за тщёрт?  
> Тина: *умирает от смеха*  
> Гэвин: чТо За ТщЁрТ?


End file.
